


The Sun

by QuixoticRobotics



Category: Dice Funk (Lorelai), Dice funk
Genre: F/F, fluff set before everything goes to shit, happy young alive lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticRobotics/pseuds/QuixoticRobotics
Summary: After making a romantic getaway to their new life of adventure, Joan discovers she and Lita have differing opinions on that hideous yellow thing in the sky.





	The Sun

You hate the sun.  
  
It turns out romantic adventures where you and your lover make a daring escape from the close minded society that couldn't keep you apart no matter how hard it tried comes with some drawbacks you didn't account for. Like that hideous yellow orb in the sky.  
  
Lita was beautiful and deserved every good thing in the world, and if the endless blue above you was one of those things, then you'd let her have it.  
  
But there was a difference in tastes that needed to be addressed. Even disregarding the fire orb that loomed above, waiting to burn away your flesh, there was the sheer AMOUNT of bright blue that seemed to be trying to envelop you. You grew up underground. You grew up where there was a nice amount of light that didn't hurt your eyes. You grew up safely protected by the comfort of shadows.  
  
Now, above deck, there was a boat, the woman you love, and endless blue. A bright, even color that spread as far as the eye could see enveloped the sky as light struck the water and caused it to shimmer in a way that made you imagine you were moving across some sort of giant, blue, glimmering stone that constantly moved and shifted around and changed.  
  
It was a lot to take in and you felt it was completely reasonable to dislike it. Lita had laughed at your gazing up into that endless light that went up and up forever. You were, frankly, embarrassed at this. You probably looked like an idiot, gawking at something most people out here, most normal people, had seen every day of their lives.  
  
" _Hey! come out here for a sec!_ " Lita called from above deck. " _Is this for more laughing at me_?" you loudly call upwards in response. The voice from above replies " _No! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with that, you were just really cute!_ ".  
  
Suddenly you're a bit defensive. You are an elite member of drow society! Or rather you had been before the falling in love and jailbreaking and swords and stabbing and boat stealing and presumed banishment. But you still had your pride nonetheless.  
  
" _There were no feelings that were hurt_!" you call up. " _Then come check this out!_ " Lita called down. She knows you too well to be argued with, so you decide to remain silent.  
  
" _Amber, **please** come up on deck, I really want you to see this!_ " You couldn't resist that voice, so you let curiosity gets the better of you. you open the door. Lita is waiting right outside the doorway. She grabs your hand and guides you outward before sitting you next to her in the shade. "Look!" she says, pointing forward.  
  
What you see is breathtaking, unlike anything you'd seen before. The sun is an orange orb that sinks into the horizon and the sky is golden and tinted with bright pinks and that fade into comforting purples. Lita is the elated, her claws are digging slightly into your hand as she squeezes it in excitement. a wonderful, toothy grin adorns her face and the golden light from the dying sunlight illuminates her.  
  
Its the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.  
  
And the sunset isnt bad either.  
  
You must be smiling because Lita looks at you and teasingly says " _I knew you'd like it._ ".  You roll your eyes. "It is good. The sun is retreating, it knows it should not mess with us." you reply with a smirk.  
  
Lita laughs a long, genuine, laugh. Your heart melts.  
  
  
Maybe you don't completely hate the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how boats work just imagine everything makes sense spatially shhhhhhh
> 
> also if this fic were a scene from a movie Jenny by The Mountain Goats would be playing in the background


End file.
